Kenny's Sister
Kenny's Sister is the 5th episode of Season 8 of ''Kids Incorporated'' and 131st episode overall. In this episode, Kenny's sister Ellen (guest star Rain Pryor) visits and Kenny feels that he has to compete with her academically. Plot Summary The episode opens with the song "Everything Changes"; then we see Kenny (already established as a good student; albeit having gone through a semester rougher than he expected) hitting the books hard in preparation for final exams (much to the frustration of Jared, who was trying to get a partner for a video game tournament partner. After failing to find a substitute, Jared ends up settling for Flip); taking a break just long enough for the next number ("Pretty Little Angel Eyes"). Kenny's sister Ellen enters the P*lace during that song (part of a quick visit back home from college), during which we learn that Ellen is on the Dean's list, made the Honor Society and is captain of the college's volleyball team. Kenny is not present at this point; then walks in, says hi and walks out. When Jared enters the break room to get Kenny, Kenny then mentions feeling stuck in Ellen's shadow academically, after which Jared attempts to convince Kenny to relax and not feel as pressured ("Can't Forget You"). Ellen finds out about the pressure Kenny felt - both in terms of being overshadowed by her and being afraid of failing - sparking a brainstorm. Ellen later visits Kenny in an attempt to convince him not to try to live up to her success, then suggesting an education fair ("Live and Learn"). As for Kenny's finals, you ask? The efforts to get Kenny to relax paid off as he passed them "...and then some"; freeing him up to return to his usual role as Jared's video game tournament partner while Flip ends up teaming with Ellen; setting up closing song "That's What Love is For". Kid Cast * Nicole Brown - Nicole * Jared Delgin - Jared * Kenneth Wesley "Kenny" Ford Jr. - Kenny * Anastasia Horne - Ana * Haylie Johnson - Haylie Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip Dancers * Charon Aldredge * Brian Friedman * Jennifer King * Danielle Marcus-Janssen * Tony Perrin Guest * Rain Pryor - Ellen Songs * Everything Changes (Kathy Trocolli cover; performed by Kenny, Nicole and Jared) * Pretty Little Angel Eyes (Curtis Lee cover; performed by Kenny and Jared) * Can't Forget You (Gloria Estefan cover; performed by Kenny and Ellen) * Live and Learn (Joe Public cover; performed by Ellen, Haylie, Ana and Kenny) * That's What Love is For (Amy Grant cover; performed by Kenny, Nicole and Ana) Trivia * This episode marks the first of two consecutive episodes where Robby Benson, an actor and singer best known for providing the voice of the Beast/Prince Adam in the 1991 Disney version of "Beauty and the Beast". In addition, Benson's wife Karla DeVito guest starred in the previous season's episode "Flip Out". * Kenny sings lead in every song in this episode. Notes * "Everything Changes" is the only song to be covered on consecutive episodes; having been used to close out the previous episode "We Love Granny". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 8 Episodes of Kids Incorporated